In the pending application of Elvira Caroselli, U.S. Ser. No. 009,284, filed Feb. 2, 1979, and entitled "Valance and Drapery Assembly", there is set forth and claimed a novel concept in the provision of a relatively wide valance extending through a correspondingly wide hem at the upper end of a drapery for supporting said hem in an upstanding position and providing for the drapery the distinctive and attractive appearance characteristics associated with such wide hem. Said application is licensed exclusively to the assignee of the present application.
The subject matter of said pending application is well conceived and fully capable of carrying out its purposes. However, as same was studied for manufacturing and distribution, a number of improvements over the prior art, from the standpoint of assembly and shipping, were developed which it is the purpose of the present invention to cover.
Particularly, the assembly set forth in said pending application incorporates integral, transverse end brackets which are space-consuming for the proper containment thereof and which also render difficult the application thereto of the hem of a drapery. This occasioned both undesirable space requirements in shipping and undersirable inconvenience in applying a drapery thereto when same reached the ultimate customer.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide an improved design for a rod and bracket assembly as set forth in the above-identified pending Caroselli application which will reduce the amount of space required for shipment of same while preserving the basic characteristics and advantages of the drapery mounting structure set forth in said pending application.
2. To provide an improved drapery rod, as aforesaid, which will include improved means for inserting the valance portion thereof into the hem of a drapery while maintaining the space-saving features above mentioned and maintaining also the basic appearance and desirable features of the original Caroselli design.
3. To provide an improved rod assembly, as aforesaid, which will be of such simplicity as to involve a minimum of construction cost.
4. To provide a rod assembly, as aforesaid, which can be readily put together by the ultimate user with only simple instructions and with a minimum of effort.
5. To provide an improved rod assembly, as aforesaid, which will be sturdy and therefore long lasting with a minimum of maintenance attention.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with devices of this general sort upon reading the following specification and inspection of the accompanying drawings.